Rien qu'une fois
by Hyuukie
Summary: Les Supers Juniors ont invités le groupe de Shinee à faire une petite fête chez nous… Petite fête qui tournera 18 et plus? – Eunhae, Jongkey 2Min


**_RIEN QU'UNE FOIS_**

_[Salut tout le monde' !__  
__Voici ma toute première fic' de kpop !__  
__Alors voilà, il y a pas de couple "précis", mais elle parlera en particulier du groupe "Shinee" et des "Super Juniors". Bonne lecture! __  
__PS: SHINEE ET SUJU NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS! ]_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1: Controverse.**

_L'appartement des Shinee était vide, sans bruit, silencieux. Ils avaient habitude de se parler, mais il arrivait toujours un temps, où aucun sujet de discussion ne sortait. C'était alors, qu'ils allaient, chacun de leur coté. Tous étaient occupés, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne. Ce fut Key, qui accouru pour y répondre. Qui pouvait bien les appeler? C'était Eeteuk, des Supers juniors. Il faisait une fête à leur appartement, voulaient-ils venir? L'Almighty Key proposa cette option aux garçons, ils avaient rien de prévus, mis à part une partie de Scrabble...Il confirma. _

**-Une fête... Il y aura qui?** _Demanda Taemin, intrigué._

**-Juste nous et quelques Supers Juniors**,_ répondit Key._

_Minho fronça les sourcils. C'était étrange, normalement, lorsque les Supers Juniors faisaient un Party, il y avait bien plus de gens. Eeteuk ne faisait jamais les choses à moitiés!_

**-C'est la fête à qui?**_ Demanda Jonghyun, horrifié qui croyait avoir oublié l'anniversaire d'un des membres._

_C'était un phénomène très rechutant. Ils avaient tellement de fêtes a se souvenir à la SM Entertainment! Surtout que les SNSD et les Suju' étaient des groupes très nombreux..._

**-Personne, c'est juste... Pour se changer les idées, c'est ce qu'Eeteuk m'a affirmé**!_ Répondit Key qui commençait à douter de la sincérité du leader._

_Onew était étendu sur le divan, il rêvassait déjà... Il voyait des grands bols de poulet, rien que pour lui... L'odeur qui s'en sortait... La fumée... Ses doigts tous gras et ce goût divin dans sa bouche... La panure croustillante... Un délice!_

**-Il y aura du poulet?** _S'exclama le Leader avec des yeux brillants qui manifestait avec envie ce plat exquis._

**-Sûrement Jinki...**_ Affirma Key, très découragé de son aînée._ **Sinon, tu n'as qu'à en apporter**.

_Key leur expliqua que ce n'était qu'une petite soirée entre mecs. Ils avaient loué des films, il y aurait de l'alcool, pleins de nourritures, juste pour se décompresser, quoi. Après tout, les idoles avaient bien le droit d'une petite soirée pour se reposer! ..._

* * *

**-Ah! Vous voilà enfin!**_ Cria Eeteuk en ouvrant la porte à ses plus jeunes._

_Ils s'étaient mis assez chic pour une "petite soirée", ce qui fait sourire le leader des Super Juniors. Dans le salon, il y avait Yesung, Heechul, Wookie, Sungmin et Kyuhyun écrasés sur les divans. Taemin avança tranquillement, il était rouge, très gêné. Le plus jeune était content de passer la soirée avec ces garçons, qui arrivaient toujours à lui rendre un immense sourire sur les lèvres. L'humour de ce groupe était unique!__  
__Onew fut le deuxième à sortir de l'entrée, son plat de poulet frit dans les mains, il avait déjà la bouche pleine..._

-**On écouté quoi?** _demanda Taemin._

-**Des dessins-animés, rien que pour toi...**_ S'exclama Heechul en ébouriffant ses cheveux avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules._**On ne vous a pas invité pour écouter des films... C'est quoi cette connerie?!**

_Key fronça les sourcils... Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotaient...Eeteuk riait nerveusement et referma rapidement la porte derrière lui, comme pour les empêcher de partir._

**-C'est que**..._ Commença Yesung avant de rougir._

**-Eunhyuk et Donghae!** _Continua Eeteuk sans aucune gêne. _**Ils n'arrivent pas à se brancher. Tout le monde le sait pour eux, mais y'en a pas un qui arrive à déclarer sa flemme à l'autre ... Pourtant c'est clair qu'ils se plaisent!**

_Le groupe tomba sur le cul, leur bouche grande ouverte. Eunhyuk? Donghae?! C'était quoi cette connerie?! _

**-Leur flamme?... Ils veulent faire un feu?**_ Chuchota Taemin avec l'innocence d'un enfant de 5 ans.__Key s'empressa de boucher les oreilles de son fils afin de conserver sa pureté. _

-**Ils sont .. Gay?!** _Cria Onew, la bouche ouverte en recrachant quelques morceaux de poulet. __Le silence reigna.. Jusqu'à ce que la diva se proclame._

**-VOUS POUVEZ PAS VOUS MÊLER DE VOS AFFAIRES VOUS?! BORDEL... ON VA PAS EMBARQUER DANS VOTRE JEU!** _cria, à son tour, Key, hors de lui.__Jonghyun riait dans son coin. Il semblait intéressé._

**-C'est clair... Il faut les aidé**!_ Dit-il en riant.__Key lui adressa un regard tueur. Minho ne se mêlait pas trop de leur conversation, écoutant attentivement._

-**C'est quoi le plan?**_ Demanda Charismatic Minho sérieusement._

-**Jouer à la bouteille**,_ dit Kyuhyun._

-**Jusqu'à que ce qu'ils se prennent. Il faut leur faire comprendre, que ça nous gêne pas s'ils s'aiment! Et dès que leur lèvres vont se toucher... C'est sûr qu'ils vont comprendre leur amour!**_ Affirma Heechul, d'un air pervers._

**-On... Doit tous jouer?!** _Demanda Onew._

**-Bien sûr! Sinon, ils vont pas croire qu'on veut "vraiment" jouer même si c'est le cas,**_ Déclara Sungmin._

_K__ey serra les dents. I__ls ne joueraient jamais à ce jeu à la noix. Il bouchait toujours les oreilles de Taemin. Il n'en revenait pas, Minho, Onew et Jonghyun ne semblait même pas outré par ce qu'ils entendaient.__  
__Les trois riaient et affirmèrent que cela pouvait être marrant. Après tout, ce n'était que des légers bisous sur les lèvres, rien de plus. Almighty prit Taemin par la main._

**-Nous, on ne jouera pas.**

**-UMMA?! Il y a un jeu?! Je veux jouer!** ,_ dit Taemin qui n'avait rien entendu de la discussion._

**-NON.**

_Key prit le plus jeune par la main et partit brusquement de l'appartement avec lui. Ils retourneraient chez eux et n'irait pas se mêler des histoires des cœurs des autres!_

* * *

**-C'était quoi le jeu..?** _Chuchota Taemin qui était assis, en train d'attendre le chocolat chaud que Key lui faisait._

**-La bouteille.**

_Le maknae haussa les sourcils. Ce jeu lui disait quelques choses..._

**-Comme dans les films?**

_Key figea. Bordel... Son enfant avait déjà vu ce genre de films?! Il soupira._

**-Oui.**

**-Entre garçons?..**

**-...T_T Oui...=_=**

* * *

_Dans l'appartement des Super Junior, ils n'attendaient plus que les deux concerner avant de commencer. Les trois membres étaient tout de même stressé de jouer à ce jeu... _

**-J'aurai voulus qu'ils restent**..._ dit Jonghyun, il avait toujours voulus goutter les lèvres de Key._

**-Certain... Prendre le premier baiser de Taemin... Ouf... Miam**! _Dit Heechul, les yeux tous brillants.__Minho serra les dents et le frappa légèrement a la tête. Jalousie? _

___La chicane n'eut pas le temps de se continuer, car la porte s'ouvrir, laissant apparaitre Donghae et Eunhyuk. Les deux concernés furent surpris de voir Minho, Onew et Jonghyun avec eux. _

**-Ils voulaient jouer à un jeu avec nous!**_ affirma Eeteuk._

_"Ils"?... Jonghyun avait le goût de le frapper. C'était "LEURS" jeu, oui. C'est donc eux, qui passeraient pour un groupe de déranger!? Il faillit partir, mais se retient. _

-**Et c'est quoi leur jeu? Running Man.?**_ Dit Donghae._

- "**Non,La bouteille**"._Eunhyuk éclata de rire, il était plié en deux._

-**Oh.. Les gars...c'est la meilleur camera caché de l'année! Mais faites-nous pas gober ça!**

_Chullie donna un coup de coude à Onew, afin qu'il répète le texte que ceux-ci leur avait dit._

**-"Nous Shinee, aimons jouer à la bouteille...**

_Onew ouvrit grand la bouche, en forme de "O". Il avait oublié le reste... Merde... Heechul lui donna plusieurs coup de coude. Au bout d'un moment, il reprit._

**-Ce jeu... Renforce nos liens...! Grace a lui, nous sommes unis! C'est.. Pour cette raison que nous sommes si .. Unis partout où l'on va.. Et.. Et..**

**-Et c'est ça,**_ conclut Eeteuk. __Donghae et Eunhyuk, les regardait sérieusement, avaient-ils bu?... Ils furent encore plus surpris quand le groupe s'assit en cercle dans le salon, en mettant une bouteille au centre de la table... C'était une blague? _

A SUIVRE...


End file.
